The present invention relates to a directional control fluid valve for establishing a first throughflow path, with which fluid is sucked in and supplied under pressure to a consumer, and a second throughflow path, with which fluid is sucked out of the consumer, having a housing which has a tank port, a pressure port for connecting to a pressure side of a pump, a suction port for connecting to a suction side of the pump, and a consumer port, and having at least one valve flap which is arranged within the housing and which can be moved between a first flap position for establishing the first throughflow path and a second flap position for establishing the second throughflow path, with the housing having two parts on which are formed in each case at least two valve seats.
A directional control fluid valve of said type is known from document WO2005/108840 A1.
A fluid valve produced on the basis of the principles disclosed in said document has a housing with a base part on which two of the ports are provided, and a cover part on which two further ports are provided. An intermediate plate is arranged between said housing part and defines the through-flow paths by means of a relatively complex seal.
The known directional control fluid valve is of relatively large construction and has a relatively high number of components.